


[VID] Feel Free to Imagine

by latecamellia (caramarie)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 1-2 min, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/latecamellia
Summary: Basically just a choreo thirst vid.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Vexercises!, Vids by Cara Marie





	[VID] Feel Free to Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the 'free vid' exercise for the [vexercises](https://vexercises.dreamwidth.org/) comm on Dreamwidth.

**Author's Note:**

> Download [Feel Free to Imagine (mp4, 60.4 MB)](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/feelfreetoimagine-caramarie.mp4)
> 
> Music: NalinA instrumental version – Block B
> 
> Source list:
> 
>   * [BE ORIGINAL Answer Behind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5pAPaz6rBX4)
>   * [SBS Answer stage 20200112](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-qhe0RbAUZQ)
>   * [Mnet Wonderland stage 20191010](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-vphfDnAQDk) \+ [San fancam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pxd2PpXViCU)
>   * [MBC Hala Hala stage 20190302](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcO-3KO38QA)
>   * [Mnet Answer stage 20200109](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aE-rUO6BWks) \+ [Seonghwa fancam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UmL41oLG-MU)
>   * [Mnet Answer stage 20200116 Jongho fancam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-u3ulzIeKE)
>   * [Mnet Wave stage 20190613 Yunho fancam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PlrTfLlJ2oc)
>   * [MNet Aurora stage 20190704](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FLPfMJ8_WhU)
>   * [KCON 2019 Japan Pirate King/Say My Name stage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DcoHlhuQ9ac)
>   * [2019 MAMA performance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0R6tRuVFVrQ) \+ [fancam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPvdZJsDjLE)
>   * [Crescent fanmeet](https://www.vlive.tv/video/193176)
>   * [Zero to One Showcase](https://www.vlive.tv/video/108820)
>   * [Dingo Fake Love cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4xhYyuOlgVg)
> 



End file.
